Descandants: Like a Bolt Out of the Blue
by Amber-Jackson
Summary: 5 months ago Prince Ben took me in off the street. Ben's just nice like that. Yeah so instead of taking me back to the crumby orphanage he decided to look after me. We got really close and he became my only family. After a couple of er hard days Ben officially adopted me becoming my legal guardian. Now I'm officially the princess of the United States of Auradon. This is my story.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time...long, long ago. Well, more like 5 months ago Prince Ben took me in off the street. Ben's just nice like that. Yeah so instead of taking me back to the crumby orphanage he decided to look after me. We got really close and he became my only family. After a couple of er hard days Ben officially adopted me becoming my legal guardian. Now I'm officially the princess of the United States of Auradon yeah! I'm sure you've heard the Vk's story well this isn't that story...okay it is but this time it's my story.

"Waist. Head," the tailor instructs. I hate dress fittings, I can't stand still for a long period of time. Daddy and I were in his room getting fitted. For what, I have no clue it's always something.

"Daddy can I go play now?" I beg starting to get off the fitting pedestal.

"Ah-ah," the tailor scolds stopping me from getting that far.

"You're almost done princess, remember I promised you a cupcake when your done." Daddy answers, I fold my arms and pout. This cupcake had better be good.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!" Grandpa asks, entering the room with grandma. "He's turning sixteen, dear," grandma replies.

I smile,"grandpa! Grandma!" I squeal running up to them. Grandma picks me up and tickles my sides making me giggle.

"Hey, pops." Daddy greets, although I don't think grandpa heard him.

"Sixteen? That's far to young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two." Grandpa says grandma looks at him slightly shocked.

"Uh you married me at twenty-eight." Grandma sets me down then I walk back over to daddy.

"Ah it was either you or the teapot." Grandpa says taking off his glasses then cleaning them with his handkerchief. Daddy chuckles, grandma does not look amused in the slightest. "Kidding," grandpa says sharing a look with daddy.

"Mom, dad-" daddy starts only to be stopped by the annoying tailor. "Ah! Nn-nnh!" He scolds. "I've chosen my first official proclamation." Daddy announces, I already know what is. He used me so he could practice telling grandma and grandpa, it's kind of a shocker.

"I've decided that the children on the Isles of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." He finishes, grandma gasps dropping one of the dresses I'd tried on earlier, I hadn't even seen her pick it up.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Daddy gestures to towards the window hopping of the pedestal. "The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Grandpa asks, I can tell his anger is rising.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Grandma nods her head in approval, she's Belle, she's kind of known for giving out second chances.

"I've already chosen them," daddy says proudly. "Have you?" Grandpa challenges, daddy's smile fades. I hug my daddy's leg, grandpa can be a little scary when he's mad.

Grandma stops him, "I gave you a second chance." Grandpa looks down at the floor. "Who are there parents?" She asks. "Cruella De Vil...Jafar...Evil Queen..." Daddy pauses looking a bit hesitant to continue. He straightens up before continuing, "and Maleficent." The tailor jumps at the mention of her name dropping his clipboard.

"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!" Grandpa yells making me me flinch, I tighten my grip on daddy's leg. "Dad, just hear me out here," daddy pleads.

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." Grandpa argues. "Dad their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Daddy contends. "Dad?" Daddy pleads, I whimper not liking the amount of arguing in the room.

Grandpa looks at me for a few minutes, thinking it over. "I suppose their children are innocent." Grandpa reasons, he turns and starts to leave only stopping to wait for grandma. "Well. Well done." Grandma states whilst fixing daddy's blazer. She turns to join grandpa, "shall we?" They link arms and exit the room.

"Hey, princess are you okay?" Daddy asks picking me up, he holds to his hip. I nod leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'm okay," I assure. Daddy walks over to his window while still holding me. The children of our sworn enemies, are going to be my next door neighbors? This is going to make the story a real page turner.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kailee, it's time to wake up." I slowly open one eye and wince at the sudden sunlight. "No daddy it's not," I pull the covers up over my head trying to hide myself from the world. It's simply to early to be up.

"Come on you're going to miss breakfast." Daddy says pulling the covers off me. I shriek not liking the sudden change in temperature. Daddy picks me holding me to his hip, I wrap my arms around his neck. I lay my head down on his shoulder trying to get back to sleep.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

I swing my feet back and forth, watching my navy Uggs go back and forth over and over again. I eat my breakfast whilst daddy finishes up the last of his homework. "Hi Duggie," I greet waving to him. He smiles warmly approaching the table. "Hey Kay," he greets bowing his head slightly.

Doug is the best babysitter ever! When ever my daddy's busy or has a date with ugh Audrey, Doug babysits me. At first he was a little to protective thinking I could get hurt by anything, even a feather. But now he's a lot more mellow. Doug is really sweet and nerdy sometime the other students take advantage of his kindness.

Doug turns to my dad, "Ben we're all set up when your ready." My dad nods, "thanks Doug." He gets out his seat and bends down to my height. "Kailee stay here I have to go make an announcement. I'll be right back," he says. I nod tiredly, I wasn't planning on going anywhere I haven't even finished my breakfast.

"Okay," I reply taking another bite of fluffy pancakes that are drenched in syrup. Daddy walks off with Doug to the far end of the cafeteria. There's a small stage at that end with a microphone setup. Some kids with nothing better to do are already gathered around and slowly other students join them seeing my daddy approach the stage.

"As you know years ago my father King beast banished all the villains from the land of Auradon to the Isles of the Lost." Daddy starts only to be interrupted by a chorus of cheers and applause. I cringe knowing that the student body is about to get hit with a huge dose of reality.

"Hold on, hold on. Now I've come to realize that the descendants of these villains who up until now have lived in the shadows of their parents wrongdoing, deserve a chance to determine a path of their own." He continues. It's obvious he's choosing his words very carefully.

"Yeah, Prince Ben!" I hear a girl cheer, I'm kinda use to it. People love my daddy he's such a kind and caring person. She stops cheering to process what my daddy's saying, "wait what?"

"What's he talking about?" Another student whispers, not so quietly.

"Which is why as my first royal decree. I've decided to invite four students from the Isles of the Lost to Auradon Prep this year." Daddy finishes. The room falls dead silent save for a couple of coughs, and the clink of my fork against the plate whenever I took a fork full of delicious pancakes.

"Now I'm sure you have questions," daddy states. As soon as he finishes he's bombarded with questions. I can't make out anything anyone says, they're all talking at the same time. It's really giving me a headache. I finish my breakfast then carefully clear the table.

"Okay now let's all-" my daddy starts trying to calm down the crowd, it doesn't work. "They're villains!" A student shouts cutting of my daddy.

Villains, I never could quite understand the word. Nobody will actually tell me what a villain is, they say I'm too young. I don't understand why they'd react this way. I've heard a few things due to accidental eavesdropping. Apparently villains are evil and ruthless people with fangs. But who's to say their children are just like them?

I think the kids deserve a chance to make their own choices. It's going to be hard though because not many of the students here aren't very willing to forgive and forget. It's really stupid it's not like the villains did anything to them...Okay so they did do some things to their parents but not them personally.

After a while the crowd dies down, a lot of the students go back to their table. Probably to discuss their own opinions on my daddy's proclamation. Daddy come back over to the table, "well...that could have gone better." He states, I nod my head in agreement. "Yes, yes it could have."


	3. Chapter 2

Seventeen days ago my daddy announced his royal decree to the student body. People have been little edgy since then, and someone has been spying on everyone. I watched one of the School of Secrets video. I'm kinda of surprised nobody knows that it's Lonnie, it's really obvious. But I won't tell her secret I'm not a tattletale. Besides I'm too busy being apart of the welcoming committee. Honestly I just do it because I get to be a painterer and my daddy wants me close by, to keep an eye on me.

"This banner is looking great Kailee," Doug praises. I grin finger painting is so much fun. The only problem is the paint goes up to my wrists, it's making me really itchy. "Do you think they'll feel welcome?" I ask, looking over the very colorful poster. "No...they'll feel super welcomed." He smiles giving me a side hug, trying not to get any paint on himself.

I can see Audrey approaching our table and smile. "Hi Audrey," I greet kindly. I may not like her but I can't be mean to her. "Oh hi Audrey I thought Prince Ben was going-" Doug starts only for Audrey to cut him off.

"Ben has enough to worry about with the new kids arriving so soon." She explains, Doug nods understandingly. "Oh," he mouths slightly disappointed. I understand where he's coming from.

"I told him I'd help him out with the welcoming committee." She says it sounds like she's asking for some praise. "That's nice of you. Okay well-" Audrey cuts Doug off again.

"Don't worry I've already made a list of everything we need. Take this down," she orders. "Sure," Doug takes out a clipboard and piece of paper getting ready to write down her demands. "Audrey I thought we already had everything we needed," I say gesturing to the banner I'd worked so hard on.

"Kailee we need to think big. We want them to feel welcomed, and well that banner isn't very welcoming. You do want them to feel welcomed, right?" She asks, I nod my head quickly hiding my painted hands behind my back. It looks welcoming, I think to myself. I frown and suddenly decide my feet are a lot more interesting than the banner.

"We need a limousine to bring them here, you know something classy but not extravagant, so budget classy. I don't know what they enjoy for snacks." I suddenly brighten up at the mention of snacks. "Someone suggested frogs and newts. I'm not one to judge but ew."

I try to think really hard about what kind of snacks they would like. "Uh no amphibians," Doug notes. "I like candy," I suggest. I'm three, sweets are life. Audrey gasps excitedly,"candy is perfect Doug write that down." Doug just nods but obeys her orders.

"I know Ben wants their arrival to be a big deal so let's make sure the marching band is there." Doug looks like he's about to object but he remains silent.

"And of course someone will need to show them the ground, the dorms, get their class schedule worked out and make sure they don't burn the place down when they arrive." Audrey says, Doug seems to be having trouble keeping up.

"Your good with that? Well that's everything." Doug looks his list over, "oh-uh." He stutters, obviously he didn't get everything down.

I look at Audrey furrowing my brows on slight confusion. "Audrey isn't that a little much? We don't want to overwhelm them." I say, looking over Doug's shoulder to read the list.

Audrey gives me a fake smile tilting her slightly, "of course. We want their arrival to be remembered don't we?"

She turns to Doug the fake smile still plastered on her face. "Let me know when it's done," she instructs. "Um..." Doug doesn't have time to respond.

"Now I just need to decide what I should be wearing when Ben asks me to the coronation." She squeals walking off, Doug sighs pounding his head against the table.

I have a feeling that my daddy won't be asking her to his coronation. I look at the banner and groan. "Come on Kailee let's get you back to your dad," Doug sighs getting up from seat.

"Okay. Hey Doug? You like my painting...right?" I whimper making my lip quiver whilst giving him puppy dog eyes. He picks me up and gives me a hug not even minding the paint.

"Kailee your the best painter in the school," I can tell he's lying everyone knows Ruby's the best painter. After all Ruby is Rapunzel's daughter. "Thanks Doug," I smile, Doug is the best.


	4. Chapter 3

I quietly race through the castle halls towards daddy's room the only sound coming from my feet thumping on the floor. I reach his room then open the door. I try to slow down my breathing making my way over to his bed. I climb up on to his bed then crawl over to his sleeping body.

"Psst Daddy," I whisper poking him in the cheek a few times. It doesn't work, I carefully sit down next to him. "Wake up. Wake up," I whine bouncing up and down making the bed shake.

He's still sleeping, okay now I'm frustrated. I get up and begin to jump up and down on the bed. "Daddy it's time to wake up!" Suddenly I feel something grab my ankle. I let out a small squeak, losing my balance and falling back on butt.

"Morning princess," daddy yawns pulling me close and hugging me to his chest. "Hi daddy," I smile trying to squirm out of his tight hug. "Guess what's happening today?" I ask deciding to give up on escaping.

"I don't know what?" He answers, getting up whilst still holding me in his arms. "Today the VK's are coming," I giggle. He flips me on to his bed gets up then disappears into his closet.

"Daddy?" I call, deciding now would be a good time to ask the question that had been plaguing my mind. "Yeah princess," he answers from the other side of his closet door.

"Um...do you think they'll be nice?" I ask nervously, while subconsciously twirling my qhair around my finger. I've had bad experiences with mean people, let's just say when Ben found me my life was the exact opposite of a fairytale.

Daddy comes out of the closet slipping on his signature blue blazer. He seemed to be in thinking my question over. Could the children of the most infamous villains in history be nice? "Kailee I think they deserve a chance to make their own choices and not be like their parents." Daddy answers fixing his hair in the mirror. I frown crossing my arms in front of my chest. That wasn't the exact answer I was looking for.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

I hold daddy's hand as we make our way to the castle dining room. I nervously suck on my left hand's thumb, it's what daddy calls a bad habit, I do it whenever I get nervous, bored, or anxious. This mornings breakfast was sure to be filled with tension. I'm sure grandpa and grandma didn't want to talk about the arrival of the villain kids.

Two of the many castle servants open the doors for us welcoming us to breakfast. Daddy and I are polite and greet them back with pleasant hellos. Grandpa and grandma are already at the table, they have started eating yet because it would be considered rude to start when not everyone is present at the table.

I let go of daddy's hand then quietly take my seat next to his. My eyes widen at the sight of out breakfast. It's my most favorite thing for breakfast in the whole world, cheesy bacon and egg hash. First real food I ever had it's still one of my favorite dishes.

The tension in the room is so thick I don't even think excalibur could cut through it. It's times like this that make me miss the Auradon Prep dining hall. We only ever eat breakfast there when daddy's in a hurrying, or when they're serving jelly doughnuts. Most often we enjoy breakfast as a family, note that I said enjoy. Breakfast is certainly not enjoyable this morning. Daddy seems to be avoiding every chance at a possible conversation. I'm pretty sure grandma and I are the only ones willing to try this morning, but we both remain silent.

Breakfast couldn't have gone by any slower than it did. The only thing that made it bearable was the cheesy bacon and egg hash. I'm very willing though to push that behind me. What's happening today is just to important. The villain kids are coming to Auradon prep it's both exciting and a little nerve wracking.

Many students since the day my daddy announced his proclamation have tried in various ways to prevent them from arriving. Petitions, debates, and some even went as far as to make threats. Very few kids were excited about their arrival, and if they were they kept it to themselves. I on the other hand am very excited, the villain's arrival should totally bring some much needed action to this otherwise boring kingdom. Who likes a story without a little bit of action?


	5. Chapter 4

Okay I just want to say that I think Audrey went way overboard with the Vk's arrival. A marching band, limo, and students waving welcome flags pretty much all the way up the driveway. I'm not even being welcomed and I feel overwhelmed. Though I must admit the marching band can carry a nice tune.

The limousine pulls up to the front of the school and comes to a halt. Two of the Vk's tumble out fighting over what appears to be a blanket as the driver opens the door for them. "Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" A scrawny looking boy demands frustratedly, he looks like something the dog dragged out.

"'Cause you want it!" Another boy clearly superior when it came to physical strength replies through gritted teeth. "No!" The scrawny white and black haired boy protests. "Give it to me," the brute demands stepping on the weaker boy's chest. "Let go!" He repeats trying to win the blanket.

The marching band opens up letting Fairy Godmother, Audrey, Daddy, and I through. "Guys, guys, guys!" A pretty girl with um...purple hair whispers frantically to the boys. The girl's hair sparks my curiosity. "We have an audience." Both boys pause mid fight, and look straight at us. The two girls as far as I can tell are much better behaved, they are at least trying to make a good impression.

The long haired brunette spits out a piece of candy then grins at Fairy Godmother. "Just cleaning up." He takes the other kid's hand and helps him off the pavement. "Get up," he mutters.

"Leave it like you found it!" FG sings grinning the whole time. "And by that, I mean just leave it." Everyone turns to the well built boy expectantly. He doesn't look at all happy as he tosses the stuff back into the limousine.

The boy's expression changes as he takes notice in Audrey. He confidently waltzes up to her. That boy about to get shot down, I think to myself smirking a tiny bit. "Hello, foxy. The name's Jay." He flashes her a charming smile crossing his arms over his chest. Audrey not wanting to come off as rude for once, laughs uncomfortably.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." FG greets taking a step between Audrey and the flirt, his smile falters. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She says taking a slight bow.

"The fairy godmother? As in, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?" The purple haired teen chimes suddenly taking an interest in the conversation. "Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it." FG answers with a big grin.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile. And the sparkly wand." She just said sparkly wand. I get a familiar tingle in chest telling me that she wasn't exactly telling the truth. But I want to give them the benefit of the doubt, so I brush it off.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." That might as well be FG's motto. Motto? What's a motto? Nothing, what's a motto with you? I laugh at the little joke I made in my head.

Daddy, Audrey and I step before FG, I'm hidden safely behind daddy's legs. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." Daddy greets clapping his hands together. "Prince Benjamin." Audrey corrects, "soon to be king." She's not doing a very good job of masking her excitement. I mimic her every word and move. Earning some laughs from the Vk's, I blush furiously immediately stopping. Audrey's corrected quite a few other new students.

"You had me at Prince," the blue haired female Vk says stepping forward. It's the first time I've heard her speak since they had arrived. "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." She greets doing a small curtsy, she seems really nice, a bit girly though.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." Audrey corrects, I could see the girl's self confidence diminish a little bit. She takes a step back rejoining her friends.

"This is Audrey," Daddy says awkwardly, obviously not knowing any other way to introduce her. I could think of few words, but I won't say them because I'm not mean.

"Princess Audrey," she reminds him, taking his hand in her own. "His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" I can't help but snicker at daddy's pet name, I don't know how he puts up with it.

"And this is Kailee." Daddy says changing the subject. He steps aside revealing my hiding spot behind his legs. "Hi," I greet shyly. The purple haired girl waves, flashing me a kind smile. It sort of eases my nerves. "Your weally pwetty are you pwincess like her?" I ask curiously, pointing towards blue haired girl. The blue haired teen grins, her confidence returning after I call her a princess. Some slight tension falls upon the group.

"Ben, Kailee, and Audrey a going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow." FG says taking daddy and Audrey's joined hands. "The doors of wisdom are never shut." She exclaims pushing Audrey and daddy's hands apart. I jump a little, taken back by her sudden burst of energy.

"But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." FG warns changing her tone to a more serious one. She turns to leave gesturing the marching band to follow. As they go the welcoming group of students starts to disperse leaving daddy, Audrey, and I alone with the Vks.


	6. Chapter 5

Daddy makes his way over to the Vks starting with Jay. "It is so, so, so good to finally me-" Daddy starts only for Jay to punch him in the chest. "Meet you all,"daddy says Jay gives him an approving smirk. Then he moves on to the pretty purple haired beauty.

As soon as the his and the girl's eye meet he stops and stares. I smirk, daddy has a crush. "His is a momentous occasion," he announces. Something finally brought him back to reality. "And one that I hope will go down in history..." He moves to the pale freckle faced boy, "is that chocolate?" Freckle face doesn't answer he just licks his fingers. "As the day our two peoples began to heal." He announces lastly shaking the blue haired princess's hand.

"Or the day that you showed four people's where the bathrooms are." The purple haired VK jokes. "A little bit over the top?" Daddy asks. "A little more than a little bit." She answers. "Well so much for my first impression," daddy says sharing a short little laugh with the girl. I could definitely see these two together, or at least they seem more compatible than daddy and Audrey.

"Hey! Your Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey interrupts, I scowl having a feeling that this is about to go south real fast. "Yeah, you know what? I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." She lies. "Audrey that's not-" she covers my mouth before I can finish.

"Oh my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-" She adds. "Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name." Maleficent's daughter interjects, "you know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge." Audrey suggest, although it's quite obvious she's never going to let it go. "Totes," the teen lies.

"Okay! So, how about a tour?" Daddy suggests clapping his hands together. "Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." He begins, walking toward the gold statue of grandpa, his arm linked with Audrey's. I stay back closer to the teen with the purple hair.

Daddy stops in front of the statue, I quickly hide behind the girl's legs knowing what's going to happen. She seems kind of annoyed but doesn't say or do anything. Daddy claps his hands making the statue turn into a beast version of grandpa.

The freckle faced boy screams like a little girl jumping in Jay's arms. "Carlos it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." Daddy assures, the girl looks the statue over. "Does he shed much?" She jokes. "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Daddy answers seriously, we continue on our way into the school.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" The teen asks causally, "like wands and things like that?" There it is again, she seems very interested in wands and magic.

"Yeah, it exists of course but it's pretty much retired." Daddy says, I nod in agreement. As much as I love magic I'm aware of how dangerous it can be in the wrong hands. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals," he finishes. "Who happen to be kings and queens." The girl says smiling a little bit.

"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey chimes in, wrapping daddy's arm around her shoulder. I face palm, "Audwey there are mowe portant things then being a pwincess." I say looking between my dad and the pretty purple haired girl.

I glance at the stairs noticing Doug making his way down. "Duggie!" I yell pointing towards him. I run up the stairs and jump into his arms. "Hey there Kailee," Doug greets. "I saw your mawching band pway your weally good."I compliment, Doug just smiles.

"Doug. Doug, Kailee, come down." Daddy calls letting go of Audrey and gesturing us down. "This is Doug." Daddy introduces. He takes me from Doug then holds me to his hip. "He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Daddy explains moving next to Audrey.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Daddy says, it's direct more toward one VK in particular. "And if there is anything you need, feel free to-" "ask Doug," Audrey cuts in. Audrey and the girl share a false laugh which just turns into a sigh.

Audrey starts to walk away daddy and I in tow. "Bye bye," I wave over my daddy's shoulder. The vk's wave back, the girls even mouth a short goodbye.

"They are nice daddy," I smile snuggling my head into his neck. He grins, "I told you they weren't bad." I could feel Audrey's glare burning holes in my back.

"The puwple haired one was pwetty." I say, playing with the back of daddy's hair. "Princess that was Mal," Daddy says. I grin, Mal is a very pretty name certainly one I've never heard in Auradon before.

"Well daddy Mal is very pwetty," I decide. I know he won't say anything because Audrey's right next to him but I know he thinks Mal is pretty too.


	7. Chapter 6

Birds chirp in sweet harmony as they fly high up in the brilliant blue sky. I look up from my papers to catch a bluejay fly by the window. "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D carve out it's heart?" I flinch at the sudden noise. I'd completely forgotten that I was hanging out in the Remedial Goodness 101 class. I don't have much else to do daddy and Doug are in class, along with the rest of the student body.

Evie raises her hand sure that she has the right answer. "Evie," FG points to the girl indicating that she had been selected. "What was the second one?" Evie asks. I shudder, does she really think that it's okay to lock a baby in a tower here in Auradon.

"Oh, okay. Anyone else?" FG asks politely. No one raises there hand, so FG just chooses someone. "Mal?" Mal looks up from whatever she's doing whilst twirling her hair.

"C, give it a bottle." She answers, I grin Mal is really good. "Correct. Again," FG smiles.

"You are on fire, girl!" Carlos says folding his arms over his chest while leaning back in his seat. "Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal explains, as if it's obvious. All of the other Vks mouth 'oh'. "That makes so much sense." Evie says.

I giggle finding it kinda funny that they just realized how easy it was to figure out the answer. Mal glares at me but there's a certain playfulness to it. I scrunch up my nose and stick my tongue out. Evie giggles drawing my attention away from Mal.

Mal goes back to working on whatever she's working on, figuring I'd lost interest in her. I stand up on my chair trying to get a better view of what she's doing. I gasp in front of Mal were a bunch of beautiful sketches. One of a castle, another of a rose, even one that sorta kinda looked like me.

"Wow that's pwetty Mal, your a weally good drawerer." I compliment, she just smiles. I hop off the chair then walk up next to her. "Hey what's that?" I ask inviting myself to sit on her lap. I can feel her tense up not knowing how to react.

The sketch she was working on looked so similar to FG's wand. Earlier this morning there had been rumors of someone breaking into the museum. But there was no evidence to back it up. Mal ignores my question and continues to draw.

Jane the shy and timid daughter of FG squeals as she passes by the Vk's desks. "Oh. Hello, dear one." FG greets in her natural kind tone.

"Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." Jane says handing the clipboard, whilst nervously looking over her shoulder. Mal elbows Evie in the shoulder to get her attention.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" FG asks signing the papers. "Mom, no!" Jane shushes obviously embarrassed. "It's okay. Jane, this is everyone." FG introduces pushing her daughter before the class.

"Hi," Jane greets nervously. I flash her an encouraging smile, but I don't think she notices. Nobody replies, "that's okay, don't mind you were." She assures before rushing past and leaving the room.

"Ahem. Let's continue," FG says. "You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Everyone's hands shoots up except for Mal's who's to busy drawing. "Oh! Ooh- get off." Carlos says as Jay takes his hand down.

"Jay," FG calls. "C. You turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay answers smugly. "I was gonna say that." Carlos says whacking Jay in the arm. "But,I said it first." Jay teases, "come here!" He then takes Carlos around the neck and noogies him.

"Ow!" Carlos whines trying to fight back but ultimately failing. "Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?" Jay says wanting Carlos to submit.

"Boys." FG tries tapping her pointer against the podium. The guys don't hear her. "Boys," she tries again this time a little bit louder. Jay and Carlos stop mid fight.

"I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field." FG says pointing toward the tourney field outside with her pointer. I perk up, I love tourney. My daddy is the team captain and I get to be second assistant coach whenever I go to practice. It's really fun bossing the boys around.

"Oh, no. That's okay whatever that is, we'll pass." Carlos says, he and Jay break it up. I slip off Mal's lap then walk over to Carlos and Jay's desk. "No your not, your gonna do it," I order. I'm not usually this demanding but these two would be great at it, or at least Jay would.

"I don't think so princess," Jay says. I frown, nobody calls me princess unless I say they can. "But you'll have fun cause it's weally fun and you get to push boys awound wifhout gettin' in trouble." I say, Jay smirks I know I've got him hooked.

"I don't know," Carlos says unsurely. Okay time to out the magic. "Pwease Carwos it'll be fun." I beg using my cutest voice and biggest puppy dog eyes. "Aww I can't say no to those eyes," Carlos coos. No one and I mean no one can resist my cuteness. "Yeah, it's gonna be so much fun," I squeal. Chad and Audrey are going to be so shocked when they see VKs dominating the Tourney field.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey Kailee," I hear someone call. I look up and grin, "hi Duggie." He waves as he walks over to me. "Guess what? I'm going to watch Jay and Carwos kick Chad's butt at touney." I say excitedly bouncing up and down. Doug puts his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"As much as would love to see that..." Doug starts, I know how much he dislikes Chad. Honestly can't blame him the boy's cocky, spoiled, and manipulative. He uses his charm to get whatever he wants. Granted I sometimes do that with my cuteness I don't do it nearly as much as he does.

"I-I'm uh looking for um. What I mean to say is, have you um seen...uh have you see Evie?" He asks stumbling over his words whilst his face began to turn a light shade of red.

"No, why? Duggie why's your face tuwning wed?" I question tilting my head curiously. I gasp suddenly realizing what's happening, "Duggie has a crush on Evie!" I squeal pointing directly at lover boy. He quickly covers my mouth before I'm able to repeat myself.

"Kailee can you please not yell," he pleads. I nod hurriedly, he then takes his hand away from my mouth.

"Duggie and Evie sitting in tree k-i-s-p-i-m-g," I sing. I then realize what I'm singing. "Ew. Yucky," I gag scrunching up my nose in distaste. Doug shakes his head and chuckles.

"Kailee have you seen Evie?" He repeats, I'd nearly forgotten about his question. "Oh yeah, no haven't seen er sowry," I apologize. "But I'll hep you look for er." I suggest, Doug shakes his head. "That's okay Kailee, I only have a few minutes between classes. I can't remember but she might be in Chemistry with me." He says taking a quick look at his watch before rushing down the hall, but not before saying goodbye.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

After a little while I found daddy talking with Chad and Audrey, much to my disappointment. "Daddy," I squeal running over, I then hug his leg. "Hey princess, where have you been?" He asks whilst picking me up.

I inhale dramatically, "first I was in goodness 101 with FG. Then I was with Duggie, then-then now I'm hewe." I explain, daddy laughs at my unbelievable amount of energy.

"I found out Mal's a weally good drawerer," I say. Daddy raises an eyebrow, "Mal likes to draw?" I nod my head vigorously, "yeah she's-" Audrey cuts me off, obviously not enjoying the fact that daddy and I are talking about the pretty VK.

Audrey begins to make small talk about the most pettiest things. To some of which Chad would voice his own opinion. I rest my head on daddy's shoulder as I feel boredom strike harder than a lightning bolt.

A few minutes pass before daddy comes to an abrupt stop. I open my eyes to see Chad pointing directly at Mal and Evie. My mood brightens a little just seeing the purple haired VK. I squirm out of daddy's arms and try to run over to Mal, but daddy holds my left hand tightly keeping me from going anywhere.

"Those kids are trouble," Chad says. "No they're not," I argue earning a glare from Chad. "Come on, Chad. Give them, a chance." Daddy urges. Audrey takes him by the hands forcing him to let go of mine.

"Oh, no offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting." Audrey starts, daddy smiles. "Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother." She finishes whispering the last sentence.

I slowly make my way over to Mal trying not to draw to much attention to myself. At certain times daddy doesn't like me to wander far from him.

"Hi Mal whatcha doin'?" I ask curiously. She looks down from her locker and sends me a wicked smile. "Oh just getting ready for class. You planning on tagging along?" I look up pretending to think or a minute. I open my mouth to answer, but before I can I'm picked up from behind. I let out a surprising squeal.

"Hey!" A familiar voice greets, I look up only to discover it had been my daddy who'd picked me up. "Hey," Mal responds whilst closing her locker door. "How was your first day?" Daddy asks. "Super," Mal answers, in a very sarcastic tone.

"Someone told me you like to draw. You should really think about taking your talent off the locker and into an art class." Daddy suggests leaning on one of the lockers next to Mal's. "I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think." Daddy asks, he readjusts me so that he's holding me on his hip.

Mal loses focus in the conversation as a very nervous Jane passes by squealing once again. "Way to take all the fun out of it." She says before turning on her heels and following after Jane. "Huh," daddy says watching as Mal leaves. I look between him and Mal a couple of times before smirking. Wait. Is this chemistry?

"Daddy can I go wif Mal, pwease." I plead making sad doe eyes. He looks down at me and smiles. " I don't see why not, just don't forget to find me or Doug at lunchtime okay?" I nod my head vigorously. He sets me down, then I run off after Mal.

 **~~Short Time Skip~~**

I follow Mal into the ladies room, I'm certain she doesn't even know that I'm following her. Carefully I close the door behind me not wanting to draw any attention to myself, besides I could hear two people conversing.

"You've got great hair." One of the ladies compliments just from the tone I can tell it's Jane. "You know what? I have just the thing for that." Another voice says. I look around the corner of the stall near the entrance, and see Mal taking out a brown leather book with gold embroideries and a gold dragon on the cover.

"Ah here." Mal flips through the book before landing on a particular page. "Beware, foreswear, replace the old with brand new hair." She says waving her right hand. Suddenly Jane's hair becomes long and full, hair every girl would envy.

She and Mal look towards the bathroom mirror. "Wow. You almost don't notice your...other features anymore." Mal says, Jane frowns looking down. "Do my nose!" Jane pleads pointing at Mal's book, I think it's safe to assume it's a spell book.

"Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know I can't do really big magic." She answers gesturing toward Jane's face. I growl lowly, I've always liked Jane. She's nice sweet and kind even though she can be timid and nervousness at times. Besides I've always believed that she is pretty, way prettier than Audrey.

"Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted." Mal says shrugging as if it were obvious. "She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not spell books, regular books with history and stuff." Jane explains.

"What a rip." Mal says, there's a certain tone but I can't determine it. "Yeah," Jane agrees quietly. "You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?" Mal asks.

"Well, of course she does. It's- it's just, you know, tough love. Work on the inside, not the outside. You know, that sort of thing." Jane explains, Mal nods.

"That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as if your- your heart is about to break." Mal burst out shocking both Jane and I. "Oh, mother I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too" Mal says sadly before turning to Jane with a proud smile.

"Think it would work?" Jane asks, I clench my jaw. She really shouldn't be trying to change herself, she's perfect just the way she as. "Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey, if your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me." Mal suggests.

What is with her and the wand? First she mentioned it twice when she arrived, then drew an awesome sketch of it and now she's trying to convince Jane to get her mother to use it. Plus there' stay whole rumor about someone trying to steal it from the museum. Something strange is going on with her.

"If I can convince mom, you're so there." Jane promises, I face palm she's just been played. Jane takes her stuff and exits the restroom, she says 'hi' to me as she exits then closes the door behind her.

"Mal, what are you doing!" I yell making my presence known to the VK. Mal jumps slightly surprised then smiles innocently. "Oh you know, just helping out a friend."

"No you weren't you- you were twying to get Jane ta show you the wand! Because- because you twied to takin' it last night!" I accuse, I quickly cover my mouth. I have no idea where all that came from. I notice Mal turning pale. "I'm sowry I dunno were that came fwom," I apologize.

"Hey it's okay we all have our moments," Mal assures chuckling nervously. "I know ou didn't take the wand uor to nice," I say quickly trying to figure out why I'd accuse her of something like that.

"Aw thank you princess," she thank. "Why don't you go find your dad?" Mal suggests, I nod weakly. She slowly guides me out into the hall then goes her own way to whatever class she has next.

I scratch the back of my head just standing in the middle of the hallway. Why would I say something so mean, I've never done that before. I certainly don't want to do it again it gives me a weird feeling. Besides Mal would never steal FG's wand...right?


	9. Chapter 8

"Okay. Carlos, we're gonna do some sprints." Daddy says looking over his workout checklist. I'm lined up next to the De Vil kid ready to run. I love running it's so much fun, you go back and forth and back and fourth over and over again.

"You're going to wose," I giggle, getting down in the start position. "I don't think so princess," he says playfully sticking his tongue out. I retaliate by sticking mine out at him. We do that for a couple of minutes before bursting into laughter.

"You two ready?" We both look towards daddy, an amused smile had found it's way onto his face. Before daddy even says go Carlos takes off screaming. Daddy doesn't even notice.

One golden brown fur blur is chasing after, him right at his heels. It only takes a couple of seconds to realize who the fur ball is. Without even thinking I take off after Carlos.

"Carwos wait for me!" I yell out. He either can't hear me over his screaming or he's ignoring me.

"Carlos! Kailee!" I hear daddy yell out, I just ignore him and keep chasing after Carlos. The only other two kids out on the field give us wired looks. I mean it must be a pretty strange sight. A VK being chased by a fur ball, the fur ball being chased by their princess, and the princess being chased by their future king.

Carlos runs straight into the woods, to caught up in the chase I forget I'm not supposed to go in the dense woodland forest without permission.

I finally catch up to Carlos, he'd climbed a tree to get away from the fur ball. I stand at the foot of the tree and look up at him curiously. "What're you doin up there?" I ask curiously. "Kailee get up here it's not safe down there." Since he's not very far up he's able to pluck me up from the ground.

"No, stop!" Carlos warns, as the golden brown fur ball nears the tree. "Carlos! Kailee!" Daddy calls out running round the corner. "Ben? Ben?" Carlos cries out. "Hi daddy," I wave almost slipping from Carlos's grasp

"Ben, help us! This thing is a killer!" Carlos accuses pointing a finger a the "killer". "He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious rabid pack animal!" I would like to make it known that Carlos is talking about an innocent little doggie.

"Hey, who told you that?" Daddy asks picking up the golden brown dog. "My mother," Carlos explains. "Cruella?" Daddy asks, the pup tries licking his face. "She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer." Daddy just laughs petting the cute dog.

"Why are you holding him,? He's gonna attack you!" Carlos warns tightening his hold on me. "Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?" Daddy asks still petting the pup. "Of course not." Carlos says, as if it's obvious which it is.

"Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is Dude, he's the campus mutt." Daddy introduces.

"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal." Carlos says carefully climbing down from the tree.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Carlos coos, slowly petting the mutt with his free hand. He then proceeds to swap me for the dog. "You're a good boy," Carlos praises.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island." Daddy notes watching the boy and the dog bond. "Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." Carlos says, I cock me head not quite understanding.

"Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. You're- your fast, you know." Daddy praises kinda stumbling over his words. I rest my head on his shoulder and suck on my thumb tuckered out from the chase. "Thank you," Carlos says continuing to pet a very happy Dude.

"Listen, We're gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done. Okay?" Daddy asks, Carlos nods. "Okay."

"I'll see you later." Daddy says beginning to walk back towards the school. "See you out there," Carlos responds waving goodbye.

"Kailee don't ever run off like that again," Daddy scolds once we're out of ear shot. "You know you're not supposed to go in the woods." I nod against his shoulder. "Okay, sowry daddy." I yawn continuing to suck on my thumb. "I think someone needs a nap." I just nod too tired to answer.


	10. Chapter 9

_I look around, I don't know why but I'm standing in the grand church. The entire room is elegantly decorated for daddy's coronation. People stand on either side of the aisle as still as statues. A very frightened Chad is clinging onto a terrified Doug._

 _I look over my shoulder only to see both of my grandparents frozen along with FG and daddy. I run right over to him, "daddy?" I pull on his pant leg trying to get him to budge. "Daddy move it," I grunt. He's really stuck in his place. I try a couple more times but it's useless. "Daddy, please move," I whimper._

 _"Well if it isn't the little royal pain," an evil voice says. Suddenly my arm gets taken and I'm pulled before four people I thought were my friends. The four Vk's stand before me looking very disappointed in themselves._

 _Carlos is trying to look at anything other than me, Jay just looks at the ceiling, Evie has tears streaming down her cheeks, and Mal is holding FG's wand pointing it directly at me._

 _"FG's wand Mal tha could make daddy better," I say pointing at the gold and white swirled wand. I try to grab it but someone holds me back. "Dispose of her," the voice orders. My eyes widen as Mal starts to twirl the wand building up it's magic. "Mal, No!" I yell, but it's to late. The last thing I see is a wicked grin on Mal's face before I'm consumed by darkness._

I shoot up in my bed breathing heavily. I pull my knees up to my chest and just sit in silence. Warm tears roll down my cheeks as I think about the nightmare I just had, it felt so real.

I shake my head, there's know way the VK's would do something so awful. I know they're the children of the most infamous villains but that doesn't mean that deep inside they're good.

I quietly slip out of bed into my fuzzy slippers. I tiredly stumble out of my room into the hall. Whenever I have bad dreams daddy let's me sleep with him. Once I get to daddy's dorm I reach for the handle only yo hear my tummy grumble. Not eating my broccoli at dinner was probably a mistake.

I have two options go sleep with daddy or get a late night snack, what would daddy say? Hmph I know what'd he say, "Kailee it's to late for a snack. You know what happens when you eat sugar before bed." I'm sure it won't hurt to make a brief detour to the kitchen, besides daddy is still going to be here when get back.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

"That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear." A voice that sounds like Evie says. "Listen to you." I'm assuming Mal says.

"Hey guys," I greet tiredly hopping down the stairs that lead into the kitchen. Once I'm able to see the Vks I tense up, I know it was just a dream but it felt so real. "Oh hey Kailee, isn't it late why are you up?" Mal asks suspiciously. "I was hungy," I respond making my way over to the kitchen counter. I climb up the stool and gasp, "cookie dough!" I squeal reaching my hand in and taking a handful for myself. The Vk's all stare at me in shock.

"There you are, Mal! I was looking for you." I look over my shoulder to see Lonnie entering the kitchen. "You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!" Lonnie says excitedly pointing over her shoulder, the VKs laugh nervously.

"Midnight snack, huh?" Lonnie asks noting the bowl full of cookie dough. "What you guys making?" she asks expectantly. She has the same look I get whenever I find someone making tasty sweets. "Nothing special. Just cookies," Mal responds looking to Evie for some assistance.

"Oh, no, no!" Mal starts, "wait, wait, wait!" All of the Vk's reach out in vain trying to stop Lonnie from dipping a finger in the dough and eating it. "What? I'm not gonna double dip," Lonnie assures.

"You two feel anything?" Evie asks. "Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" Mal adds. I nod my head then immediately reach for the sugar. "More sugar!" I squeal, before I can pour it in the bowl Lonnie grabs me and holds me to her chest.

"Hey, there." Jay greets in a flirtatious tone, sauntering up to I nor Lonnie are impressed by the flirt. "What this sugar fiend means to say, it could use some chips." Lonnie suggest tickling my side.

"Chips?" Jay wonders a little taken back by being rejected so easily. "And those are..." Mal asks sighing in relief. Lonnie walks over to the fridge whilst holding me and takes out a bowl of chocolate chips.

"Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group." Lonnie explains walking back over and setting the bowl on the counter. I make a grab for the bowl of sugar but Lonnie holds me back.

"Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?" She asks setting me down on the floor. She drops some chips into the bowl, the Vk's look them over curiously. I climb back up the stool then slowly pull the bowl of sugar closer.

"Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and-" Lonnie stops, taking notice of the Vk's sad faces.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie asks not taking the obvious hint. Once the bowl is close enough I quietly take a fistful and shove it in my mouth. "It's just different where we're from." Mal explains quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought...even villains love their kids." Lonnie continues, I mentally face palm. She should've quit while she was ahead. I take two more fistfuls of sugar deciding to watch how this plays out.

"Oh...how awful." Lonnie breathes taking Mal by the hand, a single tear falls down her cheek. Mal carefully wipes the tear off her cheek, "yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. I'll see you two tomorrow. Evil dreams." Mal says rushing Lonnie and I out the door.

"Wonnie is the foor moving or is it dust me?" I ask, everything around me is swaying. "Okay I better drop you off at your Dad's dorm." Lonnie laughs picking me up.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

Lonnie knocks on daddy's door a couple of times. "Daddy, wake up!" I yell, Lonnie quickly tries to shush me before I wake up the whole hall. After a few minutes daddy finally opens the door. "Hey Lonnie," he greets tiredly. "Kailee why are you up?"

"I had bad dream, then I came here, then I went to the kitchen, then I ate a lot a lot of sugar. Now I'm awake and here so yay! I really really like sugar!" I babble, daddy sighs taking me from Lonnie.

"Thank you for bringing her here Lonnie." Daddy thanks, Lonnie nods. "Your welcome, see you guys tomorrow." She says before leaving.

"Can I have more sugar? Sugar makes my heart go super super super super duper fast. Hey has the woom always been made of candy?" I ask I think I'm talking at normal speed but it's really hard to tell.

"Oh princess what am I going to do with you?" Daddy asks tiredly ignoring my questions. "Mores sugar," I suggest with a crazed sugary grin.


	11. Chapter 10

"Daddy I don't wanna go outside," I whine. One of the down sides at this school is that the lockers are outside. "Kailee what have learned from all this?" Daddy asks a cocky smile on his face. "No sugar four bed," I groan pushing down my sunglasses.

I rest my head on my his shoulder trying to block my eyes from the sun. When I eat to much sugar I don't sleep all night. Audrey hasn't been very happy that most if not all of daddy's attention has been focused on me today. But I get very whiney and moody when I'm tired.

Daddy walks outside over to his locker with Audrey not far behind him. I whimper against his shoulder all he does is rub my back. "Do you think they actually paid for those?" Audrey asks tugging Daddy's arm to get his attention. I whine no longer feeling his hand rubbing my back.

"She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it." Audrey complains, I bite my tongue to refrain from saying anything.

"What's the harm?" Daddy shrugs. Honestly there's no harm. I do however care about Jane, I am still mad that Mal changed Jane. Ever since Jane got her hair done she's been acting different.

"It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know it's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then...where will I be?" Audrey worries, daddy rolls his eyes.

"Listen, Audrey-" Daddy starts only for Audrey to interrupt. "I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?" Audrey asks seriously. Daddy nods, "okay."

"Bye Bennyboo," Audrey says before kissing daddy on the cheek and leaving. "Bye," Daddy says quietly after she'd already left.

"Hey, Bennyboo!" Mal teases. "Hey," daddy greets turning around. I snicker lightly as she uses his pet name. "I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?" Mal asks. I crane my next to see her holding up a bag with a single cookie. That doesn't look like a batch, and how are they still fresh? She made them last night.

"Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. I'm sure Kailee would like one but she's off sugar for awhile. Thank you. Next Time." Daddy explains starting to walk away.

"No, yeah. I completely understand." Mal starts, Daddy stops and turns to face her. "Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains." She starts, daddy shakes his head. "No, no, no," he tries. "No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that." Mal continues, she's up to something.

"No, that's not it. No, no, no, I...I really do..." Daddy tries again pointing with one arm to the tourney field. "No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess." Mal finishes bringing the cookie towards her mouth.

"No, no. Hey-" Daddy snatches it from her still holding me. "See that? Totally trust you." He says between chews. Wow, great prince manners talking with your mouthful. "Totally," he repeats.

"How are they?" Mal asks expectantly. "They're good. They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh...I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they-is that walnuts? I love walnuts." Daddy laughs rambling on about the cookie. Is this what I sounded like last night while I was hyped up on sugar.

"I mean, uh, you know, the...the chocolate...the...the chocolate...the chocolate chips are...I'm sorry. Um...uh. They're...they're warm and soft." Daddy stutters, I slowly begin to feel myself slipping off his arm. "Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" Daddy asks letting me go. Before I hit the ground Jay catches me. Mal takes the cookie back before he takes another bite.

" How you feeling, bro?" Jay asks holding me to his hip. "I feel...I feel...I feel like...like singing your name." Daddy starts. "Mal, Mal," daddy sings, Mal quickly covers his mouth.

"Daddy?" I ask holding my arms out. I really want him to hold me not Jay. "Daddy uppie," I whine, he doesn't even acknowledge me. "Daddy!" I whine in a shrill voice. Still nothing he just continues to smile at Mal. Jay carries me off with Carlos following behind, Mal and Evie stay behind with daddy.

"No! Jay I wan daddy!" I cry, I'm honestly not in the mood for this today. "Don't worry Kay you'll see him at the game," Jay assures. That's not good enough somethings wrong with daddy. He dropped me then completely ignored me. Somethings really wrong.


	12. Chapter 11

"Come on Kailee cheer up," Doug urges. I shake my head covering my ears with my hands. While Tourney is one of my favorite sports the games are really loud. "No, I want daddy," I pout crossing my arms. "You can talk to him after the game," he assures before continuing to play his his trumpet in tune with the band. "No he won't," I mutter under my breathe.

Every since he ate that cookie early today he's been acting funny. I look through the crowd of cheering students to see, Evie and Lonnie trying to get Mal to cheer. I get up from my seat and weave my way through the cheering student body over to the girls.

"Hey guys," I greet glumly. "Hey there Kailee," Mal greets ruffling my golden hair. "Oh Mal, there putting Jay in." Evie cheers, I perk up a little bit. I missed the tourney practice where Jay dominated the field. I think watching Jay take down our school's rival will cheer me up.

"I can't see," I say tugging on Evie's dress. She reaches down and picks me up. "Better?" She asks, I just nod. I'm still tired from staying up all night, I'm never eating sugar before bed again.

I watch as Jay and Carlos head out on to the field. "He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield." The announcer says over the speaker. I cover my ears again, I'm not the biggest fan of loud noises. Normally I have noise cancelling headphones but daddy's been distracted and forgot to give them to me.

"When they break from their huddles, this gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready." Jay charges to the center of the field getting the ball before the opposing player. "Go Jay!" I cheer still keeping my ears covered.

Jay passes to daddy. Carlos trips an opposing player then does a dorky little victory dance. Jay gets the ball back and the heads for the goal. He maneuvers through the dragon fire. "Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone." Chad rams one of the other players sending him to the ground.

"Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot!" The crowd cheers louder in anticipation. "Oh, what a save by Philip the Falcons' goalkeeper." The entire student body sighs. We were so close to beating our rivals.

"23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes of to Prince Ben." The announcer says, does this guy ever run out of breath?

"And then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on." Jay hurdles through some of the fire while Carlos blocks the rest with his shield. "Yeah Carwos!" I cheer. Evie and Mal laugh at my mispronunciation.

Carlos bends down so that Jay can jump over him. "He passes to Prince Ben. He scores!" The crowd goes crazy, we finally beat our rivals. "Yay daddy!" I squeal hugging Evie around the neck.

"Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay!" The announcer starts. "And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here," he continues. "What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever." Okay I think he's just droning on. "Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn-" Daddy steps up and swipes the mic.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please?" He asks, everyone falls silent. "Daddy!" I yell out some students look at me and smile, daddy ignores me again. "There's something I'd like to say." He steps onto the shooter post forcing number forty-one off.

He looks around cluelessly for a couple of minutes. "Give me an 'M'!" He shouts making what I'm guessing is an M with his arms. "M!" Everyone repeats mimicking his motions excluding Mal, Evie and I. I'm only three I don't know how to spell, I don't even know my apgs.

"Give me an 'A'!" Daddy shouts making probably an A. "A!" Everyone repeats copying his motions. "Give me an 'L'!" He shouts once again this time making an L. "L!" Everyone shouts once more copying daddy again.

"What does that spell?" He asks, I honestly have no clue. "Mal!" Everyone shouts excitedly. "Come on, I can't hear you!" He shouts holding the mic tighter. "Mal!" Everyone repeats only much louder. "I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?" He asks. I thought he lov- liked ugh Audrey. In the corner of the field I see Audrey running away.

"Give me a beat! Whoo!" Daddy orders. "Uno, dos, tres, quatro!" Doug I think counts off. "Oh, my God! What was in that cookie?" Evie and Mal say simultaneously. "What you talkin bout?" I ask looking curiously between the two girls.

 _?Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do. And did I happen to say I dream of you everyday. But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay? That's OK? (Hey)_

Out of the two choices, Mal and Audrey, Mal's better. Mal might be the daughter of a villain but she's not as rude as Audrey. Plus Mal and her friends are really nice to me.

 _?I met this girl that rocked my world likes it never been rocked. And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop. I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me. But now look what you've done, you got me down on my knees.?_ Daddy sings falling down on his knees, the rest of the team dancing with him.

How do people break in to song and just know the song and dance moves? Must be an Auradon thing, I think before pushing the thought aside.

 _?Because my love for you is ridiculous. I never knew.(Who knew) That it could be like this. My love for you is Ridiculous. My love is R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s. It's. {Ridiculous} Just. {Ridiculous} And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!?_ This must be what happens when he eats sugar before running around the tourney field. Afterwards he acts like a love sick puppy hyped up on sweets.

 _?Well did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say, I dream of you every day. Well lemme, shout it out loud! If that's hey. Yeah, if that's ok.(Hey)?_ Mal wants to smile, I can tell she does, but she has a bad girl rep to live up to.

 _?I gotta know which way to go. Come on now give me a sign. You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine. Don't wanna go another minute, livin' without you. Cuz if your heart just isn't it, I don't know what I'll do.?_

 _?Because my love for you is. Ridiculous! I never knew {Who knew?} That it could be like this. My love for you is. Ridiculous! My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s. (R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s) It's. (Ridiculous) Just. (Ridiculous) And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!?_ He takes it off his jersey and tosses it to Mal. She smirks as she catches it. Isn't that thing covered in sweat?

 _?Come on now (Oh yeah. Yeow. Alright. Alright)?_

 _?Because my love for you is. Ridiculous! I never knew. {Who knew?} That it could be like this. My love for you is. Ridiculous! My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s. {R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s} It's. {Ridiculous} Just. {Ridiculous} And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!?_ Daddy jumps into the crowd ten crowd surfaces to Mal. He has a bigger problem with sugar than I do, and he only took one bite out of that cookie!

 _?Come on now?ￂﾠ_

I cover my eyes as he leans in for a kiss. Kissing is really icky. "I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?" Daddy asks, I uncover my eyes just in time to watch Audrey snatch the mic away.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!" Audrey announces, I'm pretty sure no one cares. Chad waves to the crowd, his usual dumb charming grin plastered on his face. "And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date." She's right it was a pity date. I pity anyone who'd have to date her. Just as she's about to kiss Chad, Evie covers my eyes.

"Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?" Daddy asks loud enough for the entire crowd to hear."Yes!" Mal says, a little too excited. "She said yes!" Daddy yells as if no one had heard Mal's answer. I push Evie's hand up to see what's going on.

"Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you." Jay calls coming up behind daddy. Mal and daddy say they short good byes before daddy gets down from the bleachers.

"What a victory. What a day for the Auradon Knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years." The announcer says putting the emphasis on "many"

"I feel really sorry for Audrey." Mal starts taking notice of Evie's sour expression. "You do?" Evie asks unconvinced. "Yeah. I feel like if she were talented like you, and knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself." Mal finishes, I nod my head in agreement. "I guess I am kind of talented." Evie laughs readjusting me on her hip. "Course you are yowr the bestest pwincess eber." I compliment hugging her around the neck.

"And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?" Jay sits atop the shoulders of some of his teammates holding the victory trophy high. It's nice to see he's good at other things and not just stealing.


	13. Chapter 12

I've looked everywhere today I can't find daddy anywhere. He was suppose to come to my tea party today. He promised he rsvp, he can't take that back.

I'm really getting worried about him if this was sugar it would've worn off by no. He's been avoiding and ignoring me for the past two days. He doesn't eat lunch with me and he doesn't even tuck me in at night. Daddy's been obsessed with Mal. And the worst part is nobody else has even noticed his strange behavior.

I walk down the dorm building hall ignoring the polite hellos of passer-byes. I have on goal in mind find daddy. Once I reach my destination I knock on the door.

"Who is- oh hey Kailee," Evie greets answering the door. "Hi Evie, have you seen Benjamin? I can't find him anywhere." I explain, Evie gasps apparently shocked that I used my dad's actual name. When I'm mad at him I tend to call him either Ben or Benjamin. "Yeah he just went on a date with Mal," she responds.

"Oh, he was upposed to come to my tea pawty," I pout. I can't believe he just left and didn't tell me. That is so out of character for him. Normally he at least leaves me with Doug when he goes on a date.

"You wanna come to my tea party?" I ask hopefully. It's no fun having a tea party all by myself. "I would love that," Evie gushes. I look at her skeptically, no body has ever been this excited about going to a three year old's tea party.

"Weally, you weally wanna come?" I ask in disbelief. "Of course I would sounds like it could be fun." She says sounding completely honest.

"How bout you Jay and Carwos, do you wanna come too?" I ask excitedly looking past Evie. The boys drop what they're doing and stare at me. "Well I would but I'm not really a tea party kind of guy," Jay remarks. I make my best pouty puppy face, it never failed before. "Pwease it won't be any fun wifhout you," I say sadly.

"Of course we'll go to your tea party," Carlos answers not giving Jay a chance to answer. "Yay!" I squeal excitedly bouncing up an down. "It's B.Y.O.B.A.T. Bring your own boa and tiara," I explain. "But ou can bowwow one of mine," I offer still beaming.

~~Time Skip~~

"Would you like mowe tea, Jay?" I ask holding up my plastic tea pot painted like . "No I'm good I haven't finished what's in my cup," Jay says. I look at him quizzically, "yes you have. Look your cup is empty." I note picking up the cup and showing him that the imaginary tea was all gone.

"No offense princess but why aren't you at least using real tea?" I smile sheepishly, "well I used to but then I ate a lot a lot sugar cause it tasted yucky, then I was weally weally hyper." I explain slightly embarrassed. Though I regret nothing sugar taste yummy, it makes my heart go fast.

"Why don't you invite your other friends to your team parties?" Carlos asks. I sigh slumping down in my chair, "I don't weally have a lot of friends." It's true all my friends are stuffed animals or imaginary.

"If you haven' noiced I'm the onl free year ol' here." I say in my matter-of-fact tone. How have they not noticed that I'm the youngest person in this school? "But aren't you friends with some of the students here?"

I shake my head, "I know all the peaple hewe cept I'm not fwiends wif them, dust Duggie." I explain. It doesn't bother me that much that I have next to no friends my age. I still have years to meet people. However I do get lonely when daddy and Duggie are busy.

"You guys are lucky ou don' have evewything but you gots each other." I note, the VKs glance at each other. I don't think they've ever realized that no matter what, someone always has there back. No matter how bad they had it, they'll always have each other.

"Aw come on princess I know you'll make friends," Carlos says patting my back. I smile a little bit, I don't understand why Audrey and Chad don't like these guys they're so nice. "Yeah you are sweeter than a rotten apple," Evie coos booping me lightly on the nose. I giggle scrunching up my nose. The Vk's say funny things sometimes.

"Now would you like more tea Jay?" I repeat holding up the tea pot once more. "Sure Kay since apparently my cup is empty," Jay mumbles pushing up his tiara. Originally this tea party wasn't B.Y.O.B.A.T but I wasn't going to pass up a chance on seeing tough boys in feathery boas and tiaras.

"Age before beauty, I would like some more tea too." Carlos says in a pompous manner twirling his boa around his neck. "Of course sir," I giggle, pouring more tea into both of the boy's cup. The VK's may have a bad rep but they certainly make good tea party guest. And they really know how to cheer a little kid up.


	14. Chapter 13

_I look around, not this again this is the fourth time I've had this dream. Each time the dream has altered in someway. The Vk's no longer destroy me, instead they turn the wand over to an old lady with horns, and she begins her reign of terror._

 _I'm standing in the grand church. The entire room is elegantly decorated for Ben's coronation. People stand on either side is aisle as still as statues, same as the last four times. A very frightened Chad is still clinging onto a terrified Doug, at least this part of the dream never changes._

 _"Well if it isn't the little royal pain," an evil voice says. Suddenly I'm picked up from behind and held before the VKs. "Give me the wand this instant young lady or the little princess gets it." The evil woman threatens. Mal appeared torn on one hand if she gives the woman the wand I go free but on the other hand this woman is pure evil._

 _"No Mal don' do it!" As much as I'd like to live I don't want the kingdom to suffer because of me. I sink my canines into the lady's arm. "Why you little!" She cries out in pain letting me go._

 _"Kailee get behind us!" Carlos orders, he doesn't have to tell me twice. I quickly run behind both Jay and Carlos. I wish I knew what was going to happen next. Much vision begins to blur and the scenery around me begins to disappear._

I jolt a wake nearly rolling off my bed. That was the first dream in which the VK's actually had a chance a beating the evil lady and I woke up! I would go to Ben but I think he's still in la la land, he seemed a little bit better after his date with Mal but there's still something off with him. Besides I'm still mad at him!

I slip out of bed into my slippers, then make my way out into the hall. I head down the hallway heading towards the kitchen. No I'm not going to eat sugar just cold pineapple rings...okay maybe some sugar but not a lot.

I sigh tiredly pulling my blankie, which I'd brought with me, over my head before pushing the door to kitchen open. To tired to take in what's around me I head straight to the fridge. I take of bowl of half frozen pineapple rings then head over the counter.

"Kailee why are you up?" Someone asks weakly, I jump almost dropping my bowl of pineapple rings. I then realize Mal had been here the whole time. She looks like she's been crying and it's not a good idea to cry when baking. "Mal were ou cwying?" I worry, she smiles warmly shaking her head.

"Oh well I had a bad dweams," I explain deciding it'd be better to drop the subject. There's no way she would have told me what's going she's through. "Aw you wanna talk about it?" She asks, churning the batter in the mixing bowl.

"I-I dunno," I shrug looking down at my feet. I sorta wanna talk about it but she's apart of it. "Come on Kailee what's wrong," she presses wiping away any remaining "nonexistent" tears.

"Okay hewe's what appened," I begin sighing dramatic. "We were all at daddy's corenation but nobody could move cept you, me, Evie, Jay, and Carwos, and some evil lady I nefer seen fore ." I continue counting off the people on my fingers, I think I miscounted because Mal forced one finger up.

"She had horns and wore lots of bwack. She scared everyone but I dunno her." I explain, Mal's skin pales. "She wanted ou to take oer the kingdom." I whimper, thinking of all the terrible things I'd dreamed of Mal and her friends doing if they did take over.

"Mal you would never do that, right?" I cry, I didn't think these dreams bothered me to the point of tears. Mal walks around the counter picking me up and hugging me tightly. "Aw princess I would never do that," Mal assures. "P-promise," I hiccup holding up my pinky.

"Uh...how about some sugar?" Mal asks avoiding the promise. "Mal?" I sniffle raising a brow. "You know whatI bet your dad is wondering where you are," Mal says putting me back down. "You mean Ben? Douful," I mutter under my breath.

"Come on let's get you back to your dad," Mal says beginning to lead me out of the kitchen and down the hall. "But Mal you never-" I begin only for her to cut me off. "Wow your up way past your bed time," she notes desperately trying to change the conversation. She knocks on the door to daddy's dorm.

"I fhink I'll go ta my woom," I say trying to pull away. I'm still mad at Ben, I don't exactly wanna see him. Benjamin opens the door, I'm guessing he was up finishing his homework since he looks like he's been awake for hours.

"Hey Mal," he greets completely ignoring me again. "Hey Ben, I think this little one belongs to you." Mal laughs handing my hand over to Ben's. "Thanks Mal, I've been looking all over for her," he says. What he didn't think to check my room?

"I'll see you tomorrow at Family Day," Mal affirms with a smile. An actual smile not one of those fake ones she's been giving almost everyone else at this school. She says her goodbyes then disappears down the hall. "I didn't efen get ta eat my pineapple wings," I huff stomping my foot. I'm three, I'm tired, I'm in a bad mood.

"Kailee what are you doing up so late, again?" Ben asks closing the door behind us. "Hey your up wate too Ben," I point out. "Excuse me?" He asks in a strict tone, I've probably crossed some sorta line.

"Fiwist you nore me, then you miss don't eat becfast, wunch, or dinner wif me, and then you miss my tea party. You rwpded, you coulda said you were busy." I pout crossing my arms.

"Oh Kailee I'm so sorry, but it wasn't my fault. Mal put a love spell on me." He explains, I look at him skeptically. "What's a spell?" I ask curiously, I've heard about spells and curses in stories. But I'm not one hundred percent sure what they are. "A form of magic used on people and things." Daddy explains, I'm still don't understand. Best thing to do just smile and nod.

"Okay guess I fowgive you," I forgive people easily. All Auradonians do, except for when it comes to villains. Plus I'm surrounded by the goodest family in Auradon, grandma's known for giving out second chances. "Cept I'm still mad bout the tea pawty." I warn completely serious.

"I understand that," he assures picking me up. "Wait minute hows come the spells not woking anymowe?" I yawn resting my head on his shoulder. "Well it washed off in the enchanted lake," he explains.

"Okay," I yawn again feeling my eyes begin to grow heavy. "Night princess," daddy says realizing that I'm falling asleep. "Night daddy," I whisper just to tired to fight it anymore. Slowly the room gets darker as drift into a deep sleep. Hopefully this time I don't have any nightmares.


	15. Chapter 14

"Ma cherie Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents your dinner." Daddy begins moving through the chorus of students until he reaches the front. He even greets a few watchers on the way up.

? _Be our guest, be our guest put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie and we'll provide the rest._? Doug gets to wrapped up in the beat of the song, and starts dancing to his own tune. Chad shoots him a disapproving look, Doug quickly realizes what he's doing and falls back in line.

? _That's right._? _Daddy sings tossing his napkin too two girl. The one girl catches it and almost swoons. Sometimes I swear these girls don't know he's already taken._

? _Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve. (Whoo!) Try the grey stuff, it's delicious! (All right!) Don't believe me? Ask the dishes._?

? _They can sing, sing, sing. They can dance, dance, dance. After all, Miss, this is France. And the dinner here is never, never second best._? All of the male students sing steppingstone out in front of the girl. I giggle at the sight of Doug's beatbox face.

? _Come on, go on, unfold your menu. Go on, take a glance and then you'll. Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest. Yeah, yeah, c'mon, yeah be our guest, guest, yeah._?

? _We tell jokes, I do tricks. With my fellow candlesticks. And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet. Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass. To be our guest._?

I look around at all and notice the Vk's approaching. I weave my way through the crowd of people over to them. "Hey guys," I beam. Daddy told me not to tell them that he's been unspelled. "Hey Kailee what's got you all smiley?" Evie asks. "There's a lot of yummy treats here," I say directing them over to the treat table.

Carlos hands Dude over toe Evie then heads over to the chocolate fountain. Mal takes some of the strawberries and even just watches the choir continue to sing.

? _If you're stressed. It's fine dining we suggest. Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest. (Yeah. Yeah, uh, come on) Be our guest, be our guest. (Come on, come on) Be our guest._? The choir finishes earning a loud round of applause from the crowd.

"Evie can ou get me a piece of ake?" I ask tugging on her dress. "Hate to break it to you Kailee but that cake is sugar." I glance at the cake, is she crazy or something? "No it's not its cake," I say crossing my arms. "Sorry what I mean to say is, cake has sugar in it." Evie explains readjusting Dude in her arms.

"But it has woses on it," I pout gesturing to the blue and gold frosting roses. "Sides daddy said no sugar for bed, I not sleepy." I say placing my hands on my hips. "Okay, princess but how about you ask your dad first?" Evie suggest. "Okay I will," I smile.

I pass by Carlos and Jay, and gag. "Yucky, tha's sgusting," I say crinkling my nose. Both boys were sticking their tongues out into the chocolate fountain. I must admit I'm kinda mad I never thought of this, but it's so unsanitary. Carlos just waves me off then continues to slurp up the chocolate. I shake my head then continue on my way.

"Daddy!" I squeal as I approach him. I run into his open arms he then picks me up and twirls me in the air. "Hey princess," he greets settling me on his hip. "Hi daddy, you wewre a weally good singerer." I giggle wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank cupcake," he says kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey there Kailee," Grandpa greets coming up behind us, with his and grandma's arms linked."Hi grandpa. Hey grandma," I wave. "Wasn't your dad just wonderful?" Grandma asks, grandpa nods. "Uh huh," I answer beaming.

"Alright, alright who's ready to take some pictures? Yeah?" Daddy asks changing the subject. "But I wan cake," I pout frowning. "You can have a slice after the picture." Daddy informs poking my belly, trying to get me to smile. "Okay Daddy," I laugh resting my head on his shoulder.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

"Ready?" The photographer asks, I'm the only one who nods. We stand in the following order grandma, daddy holding me, and then grandma."Oh, by the way, I have a new girlfriend." Daddy informs turning to grandpa. I smirk this probably isn't the best time to bring that up. "Oh," grandma says curiously. "Yeah," daddy nods.

"Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed. A fake smile, kind of kiss-up." Grand remarks smiling towards the camera. "Preach," I say taking my thumb out of mouth. When I have tea parties with grandma we discuss our strong dislike for Audrey.

"Do we know your new girlfriend?" Grandpa asks placing a hand upon daddy's shoulder. I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. "On the count of three. One, two..." the photographer counts. "Well sort of." Daddy starts looking over the courtyard. "Mal!" He calls finally noticing his girlfriend with her friends. "Three!" The photographer says. Both daddy and I smile, grandpa and grandma's jaws drop.

"Mal? Mal." Daddy says stepping down from the gazebo. He sets me down then take Mal by the hand. "I wanna introduce you to my parents. "Ben," Mal greets giving him a hug.

"This is Mal. From the island." Daddy introduce, Mal wraps her arms around one of daddy's. "Mm..." all grandma can do is nod. "My girlfriend," daddy finishes. I snort at the looks on my grandparents faces.

"Hi," grandma greets unnecessarily loud. "Hi," Mal returns. Grandpa just waves. "I was thinking maybe she can join us for lunch." Daddy suggest. "Of...course. Any friend of Ben's..." Grandpa starts. "Um, I actually came with my friends." Mal explains gesturing over her shoulder. "Well, you should invite them. Because the more the merrier." Grandma informs. "Yeah, I'll go grab them." Mal says pulling away from daddy.

"Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?" Grandpa suggest, I frown croquet is so boring. "Huh? Of course." Mal smiles sharing a look with daddy. "Game on," Daddy says sharing a fist bump. "Game on," Grandpa laughs.

"Daddy can I have cake now?" I ask pulling his arm down. "I suppose you can now that we're done taking pictures." Daddy says. "Yes!" I fist pump letting go of daddy's arm. I then run off to find Evie, "Kailee don't eat too much!" Daddy calls out. "No pwomises!" I yell back.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys I had no idea it was numbers, but when posted it the chapter was fine. I changed it so it should be fine now.**

"Thanks Evie," I say bowing my head slightly. This slice of cake is perfect it even has rose on it. Everyone knows the best slices of cake have extra frosting on them. "Anytime Kailee," Evie says ruffling my Rapunzel blonde hair. "I'll catch up with you later Kailee," Evie says before turning on her heels and disappearing into the crowd. "Bye Evie," I wave with my free hand.

"Now to find ower table," I say to myself biting my lower lip. I begin to weave my way through the courtyard waving to some of the families I know. "Hmm maybe I'm goin the wong way," I mumble to myself. I take a step back and look around. I can't see much because pretty much everyone here is taller than me. "I better go find daddy," I sigh taking another step back. How is possible for a person to get lost in courtyard? Given I don't spend a lot of time out here and there is a lot people here.

Suddenly someone bumps into my back making me drop my slice of cake. "Oh no my cake," I whimper. That slice had a frosting rose on it, I can't help but cry. I'm only three, I cry when I drop my ice cream.

"Oh no, I am so sorry." An unfamiliar voice apologizes. A boy around my age steps into my view line. His hair is fiery red with his eyes a light golden brown. He nervously takes the plate then begins to wipe the cake off the grass. "See? Good as new," he says handing back my plate.

I look the cake over it's smushed, covered in dirt and blades of grass are sticking out. "Actally ya might not wanna eat that." He notes taking the plate back. He takes my hand then leads me through the crowd of visiting family members. I don't know what say, I have no idea who this kid is.

He let's go of my hand picking up his pace. I just stand frozen as he disappears into the crowd. Where did he go? Did he really just leave me here crying? Jerk.

I turn to around and head off to find daddy. Maybe he'll get me another piece of cake. I don't get that far before I feel a hand brace my shoulder. I turn around expecting it to be one of the various family members trying to make a comment on how big I've grown.

My eyes widen, the young boy stands before me holding a new slice of cake. This one's even better than the first, it has three blue and gold frosting roses. "Sorry about that I noticed you had a rose on your last slice so I needed ta hurry and get ya new one. You know how rose covered slices go fast." He explains holding the plate out towards me. I don't know what to do.

"Look I know I made ya drop your first slice, I'm so sorry I'm kinda clumsy." He apologizes, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Can you please say something so I at least know if I'm forgiven." He asks looking at me expectantly.

I blink a few times before answering, "uh um t-t-thank you." I stutter, I don't interact with kids my own age often enough. I know highschool topics like chemistry, geometry, world history. I don't know much about three year old stuff. I'm very smart for my age. I then take the plate from him.

He sends me an encouraging smile boosting my confidence. "Hi um I'm Kailee I tuwned free a couple monfhs ago." I greet beaming at the boy. His skin pales making the freckles on his face more visible.

"I-I bumped into the princess?!" He exclaims anxiously combing his fingers through his hair. "No it's fine it was a accid-," I begin only to be interrupted.

"Hey princess," I hear daddy call from behind me. I turn around and smile, "hi daddy." "Kailee ready to play some croquet?" He asks picking me while I continue to hold the plate. "Yes," I lie I don't know how to play croquet.

"Bye boy," I wave over daddy's shoulder as we walk away. He just gawks waving a little bit back. "Hey princess who was that?" Daddy asks. "I dunno Daddy. But I call him boy," I shrug. Boy was kinda funny and clumsy, and his red hair makes him kinda cute.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

"Hey Princess, wow you still haven't finished your cake?" Evie asks in a shocked tone. I scoff, "I finished most it. Sides boy gave me tis one, since he made me dwop the fiwst one." I explain looking down at the nearly empty plate. The only thing that remains is the three frosting roses. I'm hoping Mal can use her magic to turn them into real roses, then I can cherish them forever.

"Aw does somebody have a kiddie crush?" Evie asks patting my head. Okay so I might have been staring at the roses to long. "Ew yucky, boys have cooties." I shudder licking some frosting off my fingers. "Whatever you say princess," Evie winks. "I fhink I go pway Duwde an Carwos." I frown, leaving my plate on the table.

"Hi Carwos," I greet running over to the pair. Carlos waves at me. "Can pway wif you?" I ask swaying on my feet. "Sure I don't see why not. Come on, Dude." Carlos calls as the little dog starts to chase the two of us. "Good boy Duwde," I praise. The little dog jumps on me pushing me too the ground. "No Duwde sop it!" I shriek as he licks some of the remaining frosting off my face.

I scramble out from underneath him then quickly run over and hide behind Mal. "Hey Mal," I pant looking up at the purple haired VK.

"Hello there." a voice greets coming from behind us. "Hi," Mal responds. "Hello," I say shyly taking Mal's free hand. I don't like this woman, she's Audrey's judgmental stuck in the past grandmother.

"Now, have we met?" Queen Leah asks, I don't think this is going to end very well. "No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a...transfer student," Mal explains. Queen Leah nods understandingly, "oh, yes."

"Grammy, " Audrey greets tapping her grandmother's shoulder. "Oh, Audrey! Give Grammy a kiss, dear." Queen Leah says, Audrey kiss both of her cheeks. "Grammy?" Mal asks curiously. "Sleeping Beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl." Audrey starts, I glare at her. "Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap," Audrey warns. "What?" Queen Leah asks not quite understanding.

"You!" Queen Leah shouts drawing everyone's attention. "How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" Does Mal really look that much like her mommy?

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is daughter, Mal. " Daddy assures hugging Mal's shoulders. "Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Daddy asks, I'm sure everyone remembers they weren't to happy when he did.

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" Queen Leah challenges. I whimper, the Vk's would never. "Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells." Queen Leah reminds, some people look away.

"My Daughter...was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first word, her first step, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her." Queen Leah says before turning her back on Mal.

"I'm so so-" Mal tries. "Go away! Stay away from her!" Chad says directing Mal away from the Queen. "Don't do this Chad." Daddy warns stepping in front of Mal.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben." Chad starts, Chad really isn't in a position to say anything. He was raised by one of the nicest couples and yet he's a real jerk. "What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh." Chad continues, the Vk's seem pretty nice to me.

"You stole another girl's boyfriend." Chad says pointing to Mal. "Hey, hey!" Daddy says trying to get him to stop. "Oh. You enjoy hurting people. And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." I frown, okay he took it to far. "Well Chad at least their not towal mean beans," I growl.

Chad gasps shocked by the fact that I would be so rude. It happens, not often but it happen. "See Ben these kids are a bad influence. Look what they've done to sweet little Kailee. She shouldn't be hanging around these kids." Chad says taking my hand and ruffly yanking me behind.

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, who's the the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie asks her magic mirror before turning it to face Chad. "What? Come on!" Chad says push Evie's arm away. "Back off, Chad. All right?" Jay threatens grabbing the jerk by the collar. Chad's grip on my arm tightens. "Owie stop it Chad! Let go!" I yell trying to pull free. "Back off!" Jay repeats. Chad's grip loosens so I quickly pull my arm free then run and hide behind grandpa and grandma.

I watch from a safe distance as Chad falls to the ground unconscious. "Come on Mal." Evie says taking Mal's hand, and pulling her away from the courtyard with the other Vk's. "Guys!" Daddy calls out, but it's useless their to far away.

"I feared something like this would happen." Grandpa starts picking me up. "This isn't their fault!" Daddy defends but grandpa won't hear it. "No, son. It's yours." Grandpa says, I tremble in his arms. I didn't think Family Day would be this scary.

"Mom?" Daddy tries, grandma says nothing as she takes grandpa's free hand. "Kailee?" I hide my face in grandpa's shoulder as we begin to exit the courtyard. I don't think I like Family Day and I don't think the Vk's like it either.


	17. Chapter 16

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" I squeal running down the palace halls. I run so fast I trip over my own feet. Giggling like the mad hatter I quickly get to my feet. I'm sure the maids are looking for me seeing as I need to get dressed for the big day, but I wanna see daddy first. Besides who says you can't look royal and official in a navy blue silver starred night gown?

"Princess where did you go?" One of the many maids calls from somewhere nearby. I quickly hide behind a curtain, I snicker to myself there's no way they'll ever find me.

I wait for a few minutes before cautiously poking my head out. The coast is clear, I leave my hiding place then continue on my way. I let out a sigh of relief once I finally make it to daddy's door. "Daddy! Daddy wake u- oh ur already up." I beam pushing daddy's door open.

On any normal morning either daddy or I would sleep in. If I woke him up we'd both be happy, if he woke me up I'd be grumpy all morning. I'm not really a morning person, sometimes neither is daddy...sometimes. But today isn't like any other day, today is special.

"Good morning princess," daddy greets straightening his royal jacket. How is he not still dressed in his pjs? "Wait, Kailee why aren't you dressed yet?" Daddy asks noticing my lack of proper clothing. "Cause I wike my pjs better," I answer honestly. Pjs are comfy and Audrey said today is going to go long so I might fall asleep.

"Daddy what appens when ur King?" I ask curiously. I don't want anymore Vk's with magic. I don't need someone new coming in and spelling daddy. "Am I gonna be queen?" I ask smiling at the idea. I Queen Kailee, declare that from now on Tuesdays shall be Ice Cream Tuesdays, I daydream. "No you'll still be princess," daddy smiles picking me up. I frown, bye bye Ice Cream Tuesdays.

"Will Mal be queen?" I question wiggling my eyebrows. I wouldn't mind it if Mal and daddy were permanently dating. Mal's nice to me and she makes daddy happy. I'm even willing to over look the the whole love spell thing. Besides if Mal becomes queen that would make her my mommy. "Kailee," daddy warns avoiding the question. I decide to drop it noticing daddy's cheeks begin to darken.

"Oh bout the Vks, I'm sorry for yesterday." I apologize hugging daddy around the neck. I should have stayed with him after the family day fiasco but I got scared. Chad roughly grabbed me and wouldn't let me go, then Evie made Chad go to sleep, it was scary. "It's okay Kailee it wasn't your fault," daddy responds.

"It wasn't the Vk's either, it was Audrey and Chad's." I blame crossing my arms. Audrey should've kept her mouth shut and Chad should've stayed quiet. "They should have a time out," I suggest. Back in the orphanage before Ben adopted me I got time outs a lot, I didn't even do anything. But now I live with Ben and I don't get time out's anymore.

"Kailee calm down, we'll talk about this later. You still need to get dressed." Daddy laughs changing the subject. "Daddy am I forgiben," I ask hopefully giving him puppy dog eyes. "Yeah Kailee your forgiven," daddy smiles. "I wove you daddy," I smile before sucking on my thumb. "I love you to Kailee bear," daddy says kissing me on the head.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

Okay so I guess standing on a pedestal for hours does pay off, this dress is really pretty. Though it doesn't match with the rest of my family's outfits. They're outfits are dark blue and/or gold but mine is more of a non-photo blue with small silver star shaped sparkles. In my opinion my dress is prettier.

I hum to myself playing with the skirt of my dress. I had to ride to the coronation in a carriage with grandma and grandpa while Daddy got to ride in a carriage with Mal, not fair. I love my grandparents but they blamed daddy for what happened at family day and it wasn't his fault.

"Kailee big princesses don't suck there thumb," grandma smiles giving me a disapproving look. "I not a big pwincess yet, I'm three." I remark holding up what I think is three fingers. "Kailee how are you going to wave to people if your sucking your thumb?" Grandpa asks, both of my grandparents continue to wave as we pass some of our subjects. I cast him a challenging glare then slowly raise my free hand and wave.

Their talking to me about sucking my thumb, when someone needs to talk to them about their behavior during family day? "You need to say sorry," I blurt out. My grandparents look at me in shock, clearly not excepting me to burst out like this. "Excuse me?" Grandpa asks daring me to continue. I shrink back a little before regaining my confidence.

"It wasn' daddy's fault wha appened durin family day." I start, "he looks up to you two and you weally hurt his feelings. You should apologize," I suggest, more like order. "Kailee your only three you don't understand villains," Grandma frowns.

"Ur right I don', but I do undewstand wove no matter how icky it can be." I shudder, love is gross hand holding, kissing, and dates. What do they even do during dates?

"Daddy woves Mal I can see it in his eyes. He wanted you to like her too, he wanted ou to twust her. But after the 'event' you pwetty much said that you could never twust her or her friends, and tha it was all his fault." I say using air quotes around the word event. "You should apologize," I finish. Grandpa and grandma look utterly ashamed with themselves, they just got told off by a three year old. I lean back in my chair pleased with myself.


	18. Chapter 17

Grandpa, grandma and I stand a top the stairs in front of the grand church's entrance, waiting for daddy to arrive with Mal. Their carriage finally arrives and daddy is the first out, he then helps Mal out and they slowly make their ascent up the stairs. Mal curtsies nice she reaches us.

"About the other day, I just-" Mal starts. "I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy." Grandpa interjects, not quite the apology I was wanted but a start. "You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy." Daddy reminds, when did Grandpa teach him that? It must have been before I was adopted. "I did?" Grandpa asks, grandma lightly hits his arm. "I...how very wise of me," Grandpa says.

"Ben, we are very proud of you." Grandma praises taking daddy's hands in her own. Now that is how you apologize! "You keep listening to your heart," Grandma finishes. "Thanks, mom," Daddy smiles. "You're gonna make a fine King," Grandpa adds. He takes grandma's hand and they exit right.

"Wish me luck." Daddy says smiling at Mal. "Good duck daddy," I grin. A man clears his throat from behind Mal holding out one hand for me and the other for Mal. "Bye daddy," I wave before taking one of the man's hands. "Bye princess see you in there," he winks.

The man takes us to the left leading us to our seats. "Sowry bout yesterday day Mal," I apologize using my free hand to play with my hair. "It wasn' or fault," I whisper. "Hey it wasn't your either," Mal reminds kindly smiling down at me.

"Kailee how long have you known?" Mal asks suddenly. "Knowed what?" I question looking at her curiously. "Your dad told me that you know I spelled him," Mal says. "Yeah I do," I start looking at her with a frown. "Mal why'd ou do tha? You coulda said somethin', I would've helped." I continue, Mal seems shocked by this. "Daddy wicked ou from day one, so dids I. Sides your way better than Audrey." I finish looking up at her with a warm smile that could make Olaf melt.

"Mal I asked ou if you werwe a pwincess when I met ou, are you suwe or not one?" Mal laughs,"pretty sure Kailee." I shake my head still smiling, "well if ou werwe you'd be the nicesest pwincess I eber met."

~~Time Skip~~

I sit in my throne to the right of grandma, while Mal stands in the front row. The rest of the vks are in the balcony with most of the rest of the student body. All of the people looking up here is really over whelming, it's making me frown. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Mal making silly faces trying to cheer me up. I start to giggle totally forgetting about all of the people watching me.

As soon as the children's choir begins to sing everyone falls silent. The doors open and daddy begins to make his way slowly down he hall. Is this why it takes so long, Daddy has to walk slower than a sloth? Grandpa, grandma and I all rise from are thrones and watch as daddy draws nearer. Everyone bows as he passes, even the balcony people, even Mal.

FG comes up from behind our thrones. First she hugs grandma, then bows to grandpa and removes his crown. Daddy kneels before ready to take his place as King. FG carefully places it on his head then turns back for her wand.

Grandpa carfully lifts the protective glass case off the wand so that grandma can take it. The wand really is beautiful, white with gold metal swirling around it. Grandma hands the wand over to FG with a smile.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and Mercy as long as you shall reign?" FG asks. What the heck does solemnly mean? "I do solemnly swear," daddy replies. "Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king," FG says tapping the wand on each of daddy's shoulders.

Suddenly a hand snatches the wand from FG, making the whole room gasp. The wand crackles and whooshes, before sending a bright beam of magic through the window.

"Child, what are you doing?!" FG yells running down a few steps. "If you won't make me beautiful I'll do it myself!" Jane shouts back clearly struggling to control the wand. I run over and hide behind Mal, daddy stand protectively in front of us. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Jane tries, nothing happens. "Take cover!" Grandpa orders, trying to protect both grandma and FG.

Mal takes charge, she rushes forward and fights the wand from Jane. "Careful, Mal!" Grandma shouts. Jane runs back into the crowd knowing she's lost.

"Mal, give me the wand." Daddy says calmly, standing between Mal, my grandparents, FG, and I. "Stand back," Mal orders holding the wand in front of her. The rest of the VKs burst through the door and rush in behind her. "It's okay," daddy tries keeping me behind him. "Ben, I said stand back!" Mal repeats.

"I told you so!" Audrey shouts standing before the crowd. "Your not helping," I growl causing her to stand down.

"Let's go!" Carlos calls. "Revenge time," Jay adds. Why do they want revenge? I thought we gave them a second chance, I thought they were good.

"You really want to do this?" Daddy asks, Mal looks like she's about to cry. "We have no choice, Ben! Our parents-" Mal starts. "Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." Daddy interjects, I poke my head out from behind him and nod.

"I think I want to be good," Mal says unsurely. "You are good," Daddy says. "How do you know that?" Mal demands. "Because...because I'm listening to my heart," daddy answers. "I want to listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents." Mal starts turning to her friends.

"I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." Mal says first turning to Jay. "Yeah!" A boy from the crowd whoops. "And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought." Mal laughs turning to Carlos. "And Evie...You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart." Mal says sharing a laugh with Evie.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben and Kailee." Mal starts turning to face us. "Because Ben and Kailee make me really happy." Mal continues holding up the hand with daddy's ring on it. "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things." Mal says turning back to her friends.

"I choose good, you guys." Mal smiles holding out one of her hands. For a few minutes none of the other Vk's join her in the hands in."I choose good, too." Jay joins putting his hand in. "I choose good," Evie laughs adding her hand too.

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be." Carlos clarifies, all of us laugh. "Because they're gonna be really, really mad," Carlos laughs. "Your parents can't reach you here," daddy assures. "Okay, then. Good." Carlos says putting his hand in. Mal looks back at us and uses her head to gesture us over. Daddy grins picking me up, he walks over and we both put our hands in. Mal smiles warmly resting her head on daddy's free shoulder.

An explosion breaks through the peace causing everyone in the room to gasp and scream. It scares daddy making him stumble back nearly dropping me. A cloud of green smoke swirls through the room landing between daddy and I, and the vks. "I'm back!" A horned woman sings. My eyes widen, oh no it's her. It's the evil woman from nightmares, it's Mal's mommy.


	19. Chapter 18

"It can't be," Mal breathes. "Go away, mother." Mal says polling the wand with one hand. "She's funny. Oh! I'm so-you're very funny." Mal's mommy laughs believing Mal was only kidding. Daddy slowly puts me down then pushes me behind him. "Here. Wand me. Chop chop," the horned woman snaps to her daughter.

"No!" Daddy shouts. Mal starts to hand her mother the wand then throws it to FG. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-" FG starts waving her wand. "Boo," Mal's mom says holding her scepter up and making it glow. Everyone in the room freezes, they stand as still as statues. Everyone except Mal's mommy, the vks, and surprisingly me.

"Psych," the horned woman snorts. "Ooh, in another time, in another time." She says taking off grandpa's glasses and biting one end. She puts them back on him crooked. "Daddy move," I whisper tugging at his pant leg. "Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean..." Maleficent sings moving up the stairs to FG. "Ow!" She laughs snatching the wand from FG's hands. "Oh. Oh, no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs." Maleficent tease poking the butt of the wand up FG's nose. "Daddy come on," I grunt trying to pull on his arm.

"Where shall we begin?" Maleficent asks, though I know it's a rhetorical question. "I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?" Maleficent says with a wave of the wand daddy's ring pulls off Mal's finger than lands around the wand. "Uh oh," I gasp sharply. "Perfect fit!" Maleficent gasps. "Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. The Horns, the horns." She jokes ducking under FG's arms.

"Aw...falling in love is weak...and ridiculous." Maleficent sneers pushing daddy's head around. I pretend I'm frozen so she doesn't notice me. "It's not what you want," she says turning to her daughter. "You don't know what I want!" Mal burst out much to the shock of her mother. "Mom, have you ever once asks me what I want? I'm not you!" Mal says crying a little bit.

"Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and...years of practice being evil. You'll get there," Maleficent replies. She's not a very supportive mother, she doesn't care about her only child's dreams. "No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing," Mal challenges. She's sticking up to her mean mom, good for her.

"I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent growls. "And now I command wand to my hand!" Mal shouts. The wand struggles in Maleficent's grip fighting to get to Mal, eventually it wins Mal get the wand. "Ha! It worked!" Mal gasps in surprise.

"I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature." Maleficent says pacing back and forth in the steps. My nose starts get a familiar tingle, oh no not now. I scrunch up my nose trying to make it go away. "Ah-ah-achoo!" I sneeze, calling some unneeded attention to myself.

"Well if it isn't the little royal pain," the oh so familiar evil voice says. Suddenly I'm picked up from behind and held before the VKs. "Give me the wand this instant young lady or the little princess gets it." The evil woman threatens.

"No Mal don' do it!" I already know how this plays out, I've had enough nightmares like this. I sink my canines into the evil woman's arm. "Why you little!" She cries out in pain letting me go. "Kailee get behind us!" Carlos orders, he doesn't have to tell me twice. I quickly run behind both Jay and Carlos.

"Wait a minute, Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil," Carlos says. "Oh, please! You're killing me. Arf!" Maleficent laughs rolling her eyes. Dude runs down the aisle and jumps on the villain. "Oh! Oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me." Maleficent gags pushing the pint sized pup off her.

Jay seizes the moment and lunges for her staff. "Gaston should be jealous," Maleficent smiles wickedly. She flicksJay between the nose making him fall back. "Enough!" She cackles. "You all will regret this!" A mystic green smoke surrounds her, turning her into a terrifying black and purple dragon.

Jay ducks and rolls as the beast aims at him with it's fire. He takes off towards a pillar not expecting the beast to follow him. "Come on. Run, Jay, run!" Carlos encourages. Jay races back and heads for the stairs but the dragon beats him to it. "Hurry, Jay. Hurry, hurry, hurry! Jay!" Mal shouts just as the dragon dives for him. "Watch it, Jay!" Evie worries.

"Jay, come on! Please, Jay! Jay!" Mal calls, Jay runs back and we all start running for the door. "Magic mirror, show your bright light!" Evie orders standing before us. The mirror shines brightly right in the dragon's eye sending to the ground. "Behind me, E! Leave my friends alone!" Mal orders standing between us and her mother. "This is between you and me, mother." Mal glares at the dragon both her's and the dragon's eyes glow green.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one! The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one! The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" Mal cries, I hold her hand as a sign of support.

The green smoke returns consuming the beast. A small little lizard stands in it's place. "Oh," FG gasps becoming unfrozen. We all rush down the isle towards the little lizard. "What just happened?" Carlos asks curiously holding Dude to his chest. "I have no idea," Mal answers. "Did you do it?" Evie asks. "I don't know," Mal breathes.

"No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty." FG explains walking over to us. "Mal's mommy is a gecko?" I ask curiously pointing down to the little lizard. "Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal worries kneeling down in front of the gecko. "Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she," FG assures kindly.

"I believe this belongs to you." Mal smiles handing the wand over to Fairy Godmother. "And I believe this...belongs to you." FG grins returning daddy's ring to Mal. "You all have earned yourselves an 'A' in goodness class." FG laughs rising from the floor with Mal. "No more bad dragon?" I ask leaning on Mal's side. "Yeah princess no more bad dragon," Mal assures picking me up and giving me a tight hug.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" FG shouts saving her wand high in the air. As soon as he's unfrozen daddy lets loose a very unkingly roar and charges forward. "Okay, okay! Oh! We kinda got this all wrapped up here." Mal says settling daddy down, she then puts me down. Daddy's face breaks out into a grin, he picks Mal up and spins her in the air., then he sets her back down.

"Next time, I rescue you okay?" Daddy asks, I frown. "There's gonna be a next time." I whimper wrapping my arms around daddy's leg. "Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay?" Mal laughs giving daddy a tight hug before readjusting his crown on his head.

"Princess Kailee! Princess Kailee!" A boy shouts running down the isle. Our bodies collide sending us both to the floor. "Oh not again," the boy mumbles quickly scrambling to his feet. "I'm so sorry Princess Kailee," the boy apologizes helping me to my feet. "Ow oh no it's-it's you," I gasp looking right into the boy's light golden brown eyes. "Hi boy," I greet giving him a hug.

"What're ou doin here?" I ask curiously, the boy smiles nervously. "Uh my dad's Peter Pan we came for your dad's coronation." He explains, "I saw when the villain attacked and wanted to make sure um...you were okay." I finishes his cheeks turning a deep scarlet color. "Aw tha's sweet boy," I beam patting his cheek. "Uh princess Kailee my name is Louis," he corrects holding out his hand for me to shake. "Louis? I wike it. Pwease Louis just call me Kailee."

"Kailee come here!" Daddy calls. "Coming, see later go- I mean Louis." I say before running over and joining daddy and the vks. "Daddy I know boy's name no. It's Louis," I inform. "That's great princess," daddy smiles picking me up. "Well, let's get this party started!" Jay starts pulling the vks, daddy and I into a group hug. "Ohayohay, hey!" We all sing laughing together. It's finally time...finally time to set it off!


	20. Epilogue

Brightly colored fireworks illuminate the sky, turning it blue then gold then blue again. Upbeat music blares from the speakers as students dance the remainder of the night away. I dance on my own between Mal and Evie, following the beat of the music. "Oh yeah. Oh yeah yeah," Mal starts watching daddy pass by on the shoulders of his teammates. "Let's set it off, oh yeah. You can make it happen" Evie sings joining in. "Ohayohay, hey!" Every shouts.

🎶Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise. Write the book story of our lives, this is us taking back the night (Ohay, ohay).🎶 Daddy sings messing up Chad's "perfect" hair. 🎶Break the spell, we were born this way. Be yourself, forget the DNA, everybody raise your hands and say (Ohay, ohay).🎶 Mal sings dancing over to daddy. They both turn away from each other then clap their hands.

🎶Sound the alarm, get on your feet. Let's set it off and rock this beat. Dance till your heart is wild and free (ooh, oh, oh). Feeling the power, let it all out, like what you see in the mirror, shout. We got the keys, the kingdom's ours. (Ooh, oh, oh, ohayohay hey)🎶 Looks like Doug finally got to dance with his princess. Where's my prince? I look through the crowd of students till I find who I'm looking for.

🎶Let's set it off, oh yeah. Start a chain reaction, never let it stop! Let's set it off, oh yeah. You can make it happen, with everything you got! Let's set it off!🎶

"Hey Louis wanna dance?" I ask holding my hand out my hand. The boy nervously eyes it, before scotching back. He goes to far and falls back off the stone bench. "Nah that's okay princess Kailee um I-I have t-two left feet." He stutters, his cheeks start to turn red out of embarrassment.

"Come on it'll be fun," I coax helping him up. I don't even allow him a choice instead I just pull him up on stage. 🎶Get ready, set it off. Come on, we got to set it off. (On the right) Get ready, set it off. (To the left) We got to set it off! (Ohayohay hey!)🎶 After a few hesitant minutes Louis is dancing along side me. I don't know why he thinks he has two left feet he's a great dancers. I can't believe daddy let me stay up for this.

🎶Yo, it's time to set this thing off, let's make it happen now. I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors, show 'em how passion sound.🎶 Carlos and Jay sing plopping down next to a very glum looking Jane. 🎶They all told me I should back down, judgin' me 'cause of my background. Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now. I ain't goin' out like that now.🎶 The boys help her up from the bench, then Carlos brings her up on stage. But not before high fiving Jay who takes a seat upon the steps.

🎶Feeling the power, let it all out, like what you see in the mirror, shout. We got the keys, the kingdom's ours.(Ooh oh oh)🎶 I can't believe Audrey's dancing with Jay. I guess even the brattiest of brats can have a change of heart.

🎶Oh yeah, let's set it off. Oh yeah, let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, never let it stop! Let's set it off. (Let's set this off!) Oh yeah, Let's set this off! You can make it happen, with everything you got! Let's set it off! (Let's set it off)🎶 I don't quite know how but at some point I end up dancing with daddy and Mal, leaving Louis to dance with Lucille, Lumiere's daughter.

🎶Get ready, set it off. (Come on) We got to set it off. (That's right) Get ready, set it off. (To the left).We got to set it off, get ready, set it off. We got to set it off, get ready to set it off. (Come on).🎶 Daddy, Mal and I walk down the steps of the stage, then daddy leans in for kiss. "Eww daddy," I squeal covering my eyes. 🎶(3, 2, 1, Uh)🎶 Daddy takes my hand a we race in the opposite direction of Mal up the steps leading to the balcony.

Everyone down below the balcony continue to dance to the upbeat song. 🎶(Ooh yeah) Let's set it off. (Oh yeah) Let's set this off!🎶 Daddy and Mal sing to each other. I smile up at them, they're so cute together. 🎶Start a chain reaction, never let it stop! Let's set it off. Let's set this off! (Oh yeah) Let's set this off! You can make it happen, with everything you got! Let's set it off. Get ready, set it off.(Come on) We got to set it off. (To the left) Get ready, set it off. (To the right) We got to set it off!🎶 As the song comes to a close the students bow before the three of us and more brightly colored fireworks light up the sky above us.

The students all cheer as the song starts again. I laugh as I watch Louis dance with Lonnie and Audrey. Oh I'm guessing you wanna know what happens next? The story isn't over quite yet. I still have things I wanna do and with the Vks around things are sure to be interesting. "Kailee bedtime," Daddy says picking me up...don't worry this isn't the end of the story.


End file.
